Zoro why did you buy me?
by Misz Laidback much
Summary: yeay another one :D i love reviews people ! :


this one took me toooo long to make -_- and i love reviews people so be kind ^^ ENJOY

* * *

do not own nothing _ only maya and rose :P

* * *

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"

_Why am I here again?_

"TO THIS WONDERFULL EVNING!"

_I'm an idiot that's what I'm!...damn this dress…_

"WE HAVE 10 BEAUTIFUL GIRLS TO SELL!"

_Why? __Why, why, why…_

"SO PLEASE DON'T BE SHY TO BID ON THE GIRLS,"

_Aaah I don't wanna be here…_

"BECAUSE THE MONEY WILL GO TO THE HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY!"

_Shit… __the dress is itchy and is showing to much skin_

"WELCOME TO THIS CHARITY EVENT!"

_Should I put on my 'don't-mess-with-me' face?_

Here I'm dressed in a ridicules dress that is showing too much skin for my taste. Why am I here if I don't like it, You ask? Well because my friend asked me to do this for her, because she is sick… How lovely. No I'm not cranky or anything, just annoyed for the fact that I will be set out there like some piece of meat, standing there with a smile on my face and showing my stuff so that they will bid on me. Bullshit if you ask me I have to much pride to do this… but she is my best friend.

"_Let the bidding start!"_

"Crap…" I turned around to face the mirror hosing the dress up, to cover some of my chest. The damn thing was slipping off. But I must ask myself… why would people do this? I mean doing it without being blackmailed? "Damn woman." I growled, almost ripping off a little piece of fabric. she must be smiling right now… that she got me into a dress.

I took one last look at the mirror image of myself, the dark eye shadow made me look dangerous. But the dress showed my curves, not to much but just right… my hair was just wild, I did brushed it but I look like some battle ready chick. "humh, guess this is good enough."

"You will see~ I 'will' get the highest bid."

"You're sooo right! Gabriel!"

"I know! I'm the hottest woman around~."

Gabriel was busy putting on some heavy make-up, not bothering to cover herself up a little. I watched her a little in the mirror, looking at the 'minions' surrounding her. Why would people find pride in this? The highest bid! I shook my head and went to the buffet to grab some food, I was hungry and want some sugar in my system before I go out there. As I past the females, 'Gabriel' watched me over from head to toe not bothering to hide the dirty look she was giving me.

"Have I ever saw you here before?"

She asked me, now looking into the mirror to correct her hair with her fingers.

I turned my head a little to her direction and had an annoyed expression on. Why do people speak to me when they see I'm not in the mood? I just want my food and to get this night over with damn it! is it so hard to fulfil my ini tini wish!

"No you haven't seen me here before." I said in a monotone voice and continued my walk to the buffet.

As I continued my walk I heard a chair being shoved back and the click clack of high heels coming near me fast, I walked slower to figure out if the person was going torts me or just passing me by to get to the toilet or something…

"_This beautiful lady loves going to the movies, candle light dinner and red roses! ANNA!"_

"Girl! You don't talk to me like that!" I turned around to face the girl. I sighted. "annoying…"

"WHAT!"

"_SOLD! For 450 dollars! Have a lovely date you youngsters!"_

I grinned at how easy it is to anger her… might as well enjoy the night, on my own way. I turned around to smile at her sweetly. "Didn't you hear me?"

"_And Now the next beautiful lady! She loves jewels, girly things and cute animals! Give her a welcome applause!"_

"YOU think you're the shit! Don't you! Well you're not! I'm the queen Here! and I always get the highest bid! I bet that you will get the lowest!"

"Now you're just being unnecessarily annoying…" I said looking bored at her outburst, it made her just angrier and her face looked tomato red.

"You know what lets make a bet~… who ever gets the highest bid will bow down on stage in front of the winner and the crowd."

"_GABRIEL!"_

"Wai… what!" Gabriel walked over to the stage, I sprinted to catch up with her to tell her that I'm not freaking interested in this stuff, so that she can shove it up hers… but I just could not grab her…she was already standing there in front of a…few…hundred people…shit. I watched her walking there with a smile so fake and annoying that made me wanna happy-slap her… yes I'm a little violent bite me, anyway… back to the bowing and showing you're stuff to a few hundred people… I bet they are drooling and thinking nasty thoughts…Aah hell! I don't want that!

_Pick up the phone and call 9-1-1  
Tell them boys to get me some water ('cause I'm on fire)  
So, let's get it started ('cause I'm so hot)  
I'm begging' ya pardon~_

When I listen to the song they play, when you're up there, I kind of figured out that they play songs what they think fits you're personality… "What would my song be like?" I asked myself.

"Don't you know?" I turned my gaze to the person that spoke, kind of surprised that I didn't notice her standing there.

"Should I know?" I asked her, cocking my head a little to the left thinking that doing so that I can understand it better.

"Well, 'you' chose the song…"

"I didn't chose one…"

"…"

"Wha! How! When you give you're self up, you immediately give them the song you want them to play. How can' you not have one!"

"Well my friend is supposed to stand here not me, she is sick so I'm filling in for her…"

"Ohh, than you have one."

Aah than I have one… she probably forgot to tell me what the song is…wait? Wait, WAIT A DAMN SECOND! It's A DAMN TRAP! DAMN YOU! How come I didn't see this what the hell! I was tricked into doing this! You have played well Rose but I will get you back oooh this will bite you in the ass Rose…how come? Why didn't I see this? It's such an easy plan… all my friends have boyfriends or girlfriends… but I don't have one…I hate the world with you all in it…

"Are…are you okay? You're making weird faces…"

But maybe I'm to paranoid? She would not go that far right?

"Hello…"

I guess it depends on the song, if it fits me than she framed me. if it fits Rose than I'm just paranoid…

"HELLO!"

"WHAT!" I snapped at the person screaming my brains out. "bloody hell what's you're problem!"

"You where spacing out! It freaked me out!" she said looking at me like I was stupid or something.

"…"

"what is it now!"

"that rhymed…"

"_SOLD! For 750 dollars! I wish you two a wonderful date!"_

"What?" damn she is sold for 750 dollars I have to say that's lots of money… I wonder who's next.

"_And now for the next beauty!"_

I watched Gabriel walking towards me with a smug expression. "Top that~" she said passing me by while flipping her hair back. I ignored her and continued to listen to the guy. Who is next?

"_This lovely lady is… quite unique…"_

Bad feeling, bad feeling, bad feeling!

"_She loves sleeping, relaxing, training and having a fun time!"_

You are not going to survive Rose… hell no.

"_Give her a warm applause MAYA!"_

"…SON OF A BI-." my cursing was stopped when someone shoved me on the stage… I turned around to see who pushed me. And It was the girl who stood next to me, giving me the thumbs up. "Go get them!" there I stood on stage looking like an idiot, watching the people how they where watching me… I wanted to get of the stage. Until a song stopped me.

_I'm a warrior princess; out of control, I see you coming; lioness ride out to hunt for my prize  
Its my ego, that won't let me bow down_

I let out a sigh and hid my uneasiness, and stood strait up head high. Better get it over with. And win the damn bet.

_Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye! Life is like a jungle~  
Are you brave enough to walk in it?  
Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye! Go around in circles  
Till you build your prowl_

I walked on the stage, closer to the guys who where seated in the front. Looking seductive, thinking about hot guys making my eyes look lustful and deep. Making sure that I walk gracefully like a cat.

_Are you wild and dirty like an animal  
Can you growl and scream like an animal__  
Baby go, go, go like an animal  
Tear it up, make a mess like an animal  
__[In Spanish]__ animal, animal, animal, animal; deep inside you is there an animal  
Let it out be a beast about it_

I made sure that I did not show to much skin, I still have my pride you know… I reached the end of the stage and turned around swaying my hips a little, I raised my hand to my head and combed my hair back with my fingers

_Let me outta my cage, can't you see I'm untamed; I'm like a wildcat  
I smell your fear, I see you running; Taste the heaviest poison, one kiss from my lips  
I'm pre__tty evil, savage beauty inside_

I felt eyes… a lot of eyes on my back, damn I don't like it. never…never will I do this again. I wonder if I did a good job…

"YOU GO GIRL!" I froze in my track, I know that voice… hohohohoh my face made an evil grin and my eyes shone out trouble. "…Rose~"

"_Let the bid start! 50 dollars!"_

I beg my pardon! I just shook my ass for a few hundred of unknown people! For 50 dollars !

"60 DOLLARS!"

I stood there looking bored and my arms crossed. And a little Irritated at the fact my ass shaking is worth 50...

"70 DOLLARS!"

Come on people raise it a little you punks…

"95 dollars." I cool voice said, and it got my attention.

"100! DOLLARS!"

I searched for the guy who bided on me for 95-, but it's hard too see anything when all the lights are directed at you're face…

"101 DOLLARS!"

my searching stopped in annoyance, you could see it clearly on my face. brow twitching to top it of. "Even an cheapskate would higher it up, you shit filled drunkard." my words where filled with venom and my voice was heard trough the entire room. It made everyone silent, from fear or they did not believe their ears, because there is no such 'lady' present in here who would speak like that... cursing that is... I raised my head so that the lights shadowed my eyes, I watched the crowd intently daring them to say anything. There is much that I can handle but... there is a lot I will not accept.

"_Ummm... g-going once going twice sol-"_

"165..."

there is the smooth manly voice again... my face returned to a normal human face, but my stands remained. I had to give it to the guy, I gave everybody here my most evil glare that even makes a dog run away from me. And he has the guts to speak... or is my ego just to damn big?...

"_165... do I hear a 170?, 170 people come on! she is a beautiful untamed beauty!"_

"hey, hey..."

"170 DOLLARS!"

"_170! do I hear a 175? 175."_

"175..."

"_175! do I hear a 180? 180 for this beautiful girl!"_

I heard whispers...'_she is scary.'_..._'she is not a lady at all.'..._and so on. It made me feel uncomfortable, out of place... I rubbed my arm in embarrassment, I should not be here... screw this.

"_175 going once! going twice!...SOLD! To the young gentlemen in the back! Have a nice evening!"_

175...my stomach hurts...my pride is suffering...I'm dying...this is a huge ass blow in my ego too...damn it. As I was lost in my own world of pain and sorrow, I did not notice the female walking past me on to the stage. and taking the microphone from the auctioneer in a rough manor.

"What are you doing!" he yelled surprised.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

"Hu?" I snapped out of my 'how to restore the damage I have taken' plan, and watched Gabriel in a confused manor. What is she doing? She is already sold and has nothing else to do on stage...

"Miss Maya will bow to me! Because she lost the bet of 'who will get the highest bid tonight!'."

WHAT THE HELL! She walked over to me with a smirk on her face, shoving the microphone in my hand.

"Bow to me!" she said in a demand, resting her hands on her hips... my face was expressionless.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked me sweetly, like it was the most common thing in the world.

I rested my hand on her shoulder, "Hell no..." and looked at her like she was the most idiotic woman in the world. "I never agreed to the bet idiot, wait for a reply next time."

"WHAT!"

"stop screaming, I'm standing next to you..." I felt my pride and ego restoring, And i love it.

I continued staring her down with a grin that would be compatible to an Cheshire cat.

Gabriel and me where glaring each other down, I was waiting for her to make the first move. Looking at her closely, I could see she had no muscle, non... she was skinny as hell. Even if I held back my strength... I would still hurt her... I mean... she does not look like the type of girl that would be in a physical fight so often. Like me. As we where testing each other out, I did not notice two arms that where coming closer to me...

"OK! That's enough!" one of the security guard grabbed me behind under my arms, making sure I could not move my arms or struggle, to much. It annoyed me at how close he was. "stop breathing down my neck asshole!" I hissed at him. Turning around as much as my neck would let me, and I glared at him hatefully.

"Stop! You're ruining my make-up and dress!" Gabriel shrieks, making me believe that my ears could be bleeding right now...aah pain, you're such an annoyance of live...

"Why don't you two go to you're buyers discussing the date." The dude asked/told us, dragging us to the 'room' where the buyers where placed to pick up what they bought for a night of romance...no matter how I put it it, still sounds wrong...

~~~~~~ MLM~~~~~~

there is was, sitting alone, bored on my big red coloured couch. All the buyers have already picked up their purchase and left me here alone, waiting for the jackass who kept me here waiting for...three hours. I closed my eyes and relaxed into my lovely seat, enjoying the quiet and peace. But that ended with a loud noise...

"What the?" I opened my eyes to see who disturbed my peaceful moment, when I saw the guy my eyes immediately grew large and I stood up fast, because the guy that rushed into the room... did it quite... well let's say he is a little intimidating.

He looked around the room a little angry, "What do you want!" he immediately locked his eyes with mine. His expression changed from angry to relieve... "Is this the room where the buyers pick up their purchase?"

"Yeah..." venom was clearly heard in my voice. As I watched him I noticed that He did not even flinched at my voice, not even a little. I noticed his green hair...

"Lol."

"What?"

"I guess you eat you're vegetables!... I will call you Mr. Green Bunny!"

"WHAT THE HELL! IT'S MY NATUARAL HAIRCOLOR!"

"Yeah, that's because you eat you're veggies Mr. Green Bunny!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS ZORO!"

I let my self fall on to the nice comfortable red couch. Relaxing again watching Mr. Zoro Bunny fuming with anger at his new found name, I don't get the big deal... it's cute ^^ "what do you want, Mr. Zoro Bunny?"

Zoro closed his eyes taking in a few steady breaths making his anger disappear, looking calm, he opened his eyes and walked over to me. Making himself comfortable on the red soft couch. He leaned back against the couch resting his arms back up on the couch.

~~~~~MLM~~~~~

A few minutes past, in total silence... neither Zoro or I spoke, not even a movement was made. nor our breathing could be heard, the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock that hang above the door Mr. Zoro bunny came rushing in.

the air practically screamed….A.w.k.w.a.r.d...out.

I opened my right eye too watch Mr. Zoro bunny face, not one emotion was given away. He looks as if he was asleep? I opened both my eyes too take a better look at my buyer, I moved closer to him. And I waved my hand in front of his face, seeing if he was asleep or just faking it...

nothing...

Holy shit! I can run!, I stood up fast and started to take a sprint towards the door. My high heels made loud noise when I ran. But I didn't care if he wakes up, no way he can catch up with me. Just one meter away from the doorknob, every time I got closer to my escape, when my hand made contact with the doorknob, my heart jumpt in joy.

There is a little opening when I opened the door, I could see the hall, the white walls and the green plant that was there to decorate the empty hall with out some green.

But that all came too an end when the door was slammed closed, the crack now gone.

and a dark tanned arm in my way...

"running away from me is...futile."

I turned around fast, my back against the door. "Screw you!" I hissed at him, while glaring.

a dark smirk appeared, he placed both his hands next to my head, and closed into my personal space. "Love to..." his whisper low, seductive... I tried to move back, it slipped my mind completely. That I was trapped, my back against the door and him towering, over me. What does he want from me?

He moved closer, closer... his scent overwhelming me, his eyes where dark and deep lustful... he is strong, I know, his shirt isn't covering anything I can see it clearly, every movement he made, I could see his muscle react. He is trapping me like a predator would do to it's pray...

my mind is weakening, he is dominating me. I can't let him do this to me!

I turned my gaze from him, too the wall on the right of me. Zoro frowned, he used one of his hands too slowly caress my shoulder and neck.

The touch made me shudder, Zoro ever so softly touched my cheek with his fingers he touched my chin, over to my throat. His caress made me feel warm everywhere where he touched me. My heartbeat was getting faster.

My eyes grew big when his hand came closer to my chest, I grabbed his hand and removed it away of my privates.

"Afraid?"

the smirk wasn't there anymore, his face didn't show any trace of emotion, only his eyes betrayed his expression.

My grip on his hand tightened. "No," I looked strait into his dark eyes. "I hate to be used, by someone..." I did not withheld my tone of anger towards the man.

He moved around his hand so that I lost my grip on his hand, making it so that he held my hand. Not breaking the eye contact. "I never said I would use you." he said in a firm tone, his eyes changed from dark to stern. Like a father scolding his kid.

"Oh, really now Mr. Zoro bunny..."

"Stop calling me that! it's Zoro damn it!"

I giggled, at how fast he turned from lustful to funny.

"Cute..."

"Hell no..."

"Still cute..."

"Would you like my heel up you're ass?"

"Like too see you try..."

"You're pissing me off."

his smirk returned. "you like my lips?" I snapped out of my staring and frowned. "ths, arrogant jacka-."

"!" a sudden pare of hot lips met mine! Making my body slam back against the door, his arms warped around my waist. Making sure I can't escape him... I tried to resist him, but his entire body was rubbing against mine, animal lust replaced my common sense. Aaah screw common sense, lets see where this will go.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him closer to me, making the kiss deeper. I felt him smiling into the kiss. He licked my lip asking for entrance. It was my turn too smile.

I held my lips tightly closed, His hands moved to my hips, he grabbed me tightly and lifted me a little. It made me gasp in surprise. He quickly made his move and kissed me senseless. My mind was literary blown away. I felt something soft on my back... I opened my eyes to see where I was.

It's the big red comfy couch. Okay I guess I know where we are going...

* * *

yes i'm evil as hell muwhahahah

Misz Laidback Much Production ®

Review


End file.
